Gracie's Tsubasa Chronicle Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the tsubasa100 livejournal community. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Insomnia

Title: Insomnia  
Challenge: Sleep  
Date Written: 9/28/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Kurogane  
Spoilers: None  
---  
Kurogane never could get to sleep when he was around someone he didn't trust. 

He had discovered this the first night he spent in the barracks, laying under the thin cotton blanket on his cot, eyes closed but unable to fall asleep.

There were some people he could sleep around--but more that he couldn't. Tomoyo had realized this and graciously given him his own room, although the other ninja shared bunks.

His new travel companions mystified him, though. Two would kill him to achieve their ends, without a second thought.

But he slept so soundly around them...  
---


	2. Breaking Vases

Title: Breaking Vases  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 9/28/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Fai, Ashura  
Spoilers: None  
---  
The first time Fai used Magic, he broke a vase.

And promptly started crying, as small children are wont to do whenever something shatters loudly.

Ashura, however, had been there to pat his back and dry his eyes, telling him that it was okay, and that he could help the young mage control his power so that he could fix anything he broke.

After the tattoo was crawling across his back, Fai would break and fix the same vase over and over, under Ashura's proud gaze.

Now, whenever Fai broke a vase, he smiled as he threw the pieces away.  
---


	3. Comfort

Title: Comfort  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 9/28/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Toya, Yukito (either slash or friendship, either way)  
Spoilers: Past volume... 5, I think. And episode 17.  
---  
Yukito watched helplessly as his best friend and king stared out the window, watching the sandstorm in the distance. Their little Sakura was gone, possibly dead. And although Syaoran could take care of them both, for the first time in his life he couldn't see what the future would bring. 

Toya turned to look at Yukito. "She'll be fine," he said firmly, as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

"Of course, Toya. She comes from a strong family," he replied, making Toya grin.

The king leaned back into the reassuring embrace of his best friend.  
---


	4. Experimentation

Title: Experimentation  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 10/2/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran, Toya/Yukito (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None Notes: Requested drabble. Set pre-series.  
---  
"Hey, Syaoran, have you ever kissed anyone?" 

Ten-year-old Syaoran turned to face his friend. "No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if it felt good. I see Toya and Yukito kissing all the time, and they seem to like it."

"We could find out, if you want," the boy offered.

"Okay."

The two kinda stared at one another for a moment, their young minds trying to work the semantics. Sakura knelt before Syaoran and leaned in, brushing her lips against his for a long, sweet moment.

Years later, Sayoran could still feel that innocent kiss against his mouth.  
---


	5. Fortune Telling

Title: Fortune Telling  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 10/2/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Yuuko, Clow  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Requested drabble. Set pre-series. And I'm guessing at Sakura and Syaoran's ages.  
---  
Clow rubbed his eyes, the slender fingers slipping underneath his glasses. Yuuko, the infamous dimension witch, had crossed space and time to read the fortune of his infant daughter, Sakura, as she had done with his son Toya when he was born. 

However, little Sakura's reading had been much more bleak than her brother's. Past her sixteenth year, her fortune was uncertain, washed away in a storm of strife.

Yuuko put a hand on the father's shoulder. "I can tell you that she'll be protected by three of the best men across the universes," she reassured the man, who smiled kindly at her.

"Hituzen, right?"

Yuuko nodded. "Hituzen"  
---


	6. Loss

Title: Loss  
Date Written: 10/26/05  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Fai  
Mentioned Characters/Pairings: Seishiro, Sakura/Syaoran, Fai/Kurogane  
Warnings: None  
**Major Spoilers: Volumes 6-7/Episodes 18-ish onwards (Country of Oto)**  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: I got volume 7 today, and this just hit me. Part one of two.  
---  
Every warrior knows the stories of those attacks that are so painful, the brain can't register the wound. 

So when the oni under Seishiro's control attacked and he didn't feel any pain whatsoever, Fai knew he was in trouble.

He'd experienced such a blow once, in Celes. This time, though, it was... different.

This time he wanted to stay. He needed to stay. He wanted to protect Sakura-chan, to help Syaoran-kun...

And Kurogane... There were things he still wanted--needed--to tell the swordsman.

As Fai's world turned to black, the only thought he had was that he'd never have the chance.  
---


	7. Gain

Title: Gain  
Date Written: 10/26/05  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Fai/Kurogane  
Warnings: None  
**Major Spoilers: Volumes 6-7/Episodes 18-ish onwards (Country of Oto)**  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: I got volume 7 today, and this just hit me. Part two of two.  
---  
Shock berated Fai as soon as he came to consciousness, like waking from a deep dream by a servant dropping a silver platter on flagstone. The feeling of the world of dreams and the realm of reality deliciously blurred for that one terrifying moment. 

Ice-blue eyes opened slowly. His own reflection blinked back at him, transparent in the glass.

_What in the...?_

His glass egg was opened, warmer air swirling around his chilled body. His eyes first fell upon the ninja, contained in a similar delicate prison. He surprised himself with a sigh of relief.

His chance was still there.  
---


	8. Staking a Claim

Title: Staking a Claim  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 11/4/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Toya/Yukito  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
---  
I had my first kiss when I was seven. Toya told me that his mother was pregnant. He was so excited, chattering on about how he was hoping for a little brother to play with. 

"But what if you get a little sister?" I asked, smiling at his joy.

He stopped suddenly, looking at me with those dark, serious eyes. "I'd be afraid she'd steal you away from me."

Then he leaned in and kissed me--short, chaste, unpracticed, and oh so sweet.

And a thousand and one kisses later, he still owns that same claim on me, mind, body and soul.  
---


	9. Parallel

Title: Parallel  
Date Written: 11/10/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Yukito/Toya  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Companion piece to 'Invalid', a Cardcaptor Sakura piece in which Toya takes care of a sick Yuki. This is the Tsubasa 'verse version of it.  
---  
Yukito's first reaction when he saw Toya sitting next to his bed was shock. 

"Your Highness!" the blonde exclaimed, sitting straight up. The sudden movement made his head spin, and the dark-haired prince helped him back against the pillows.

"You're sick, Yuki, you should rest."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I'm taking care of a friend. My status doesn't matter right now."

"But if you get sick--"

"Then you'll have to take care of me," Toya replied, smiling. "Now rest. That's an order."

Yuki laughed at that. "Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me. Sleep. I'll be here"  
---


	10. Incognito

Title: Incognito  
Date Written: 11/10/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: slight Fai/Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, OC  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Because some people asked for it.  
---  
"These are my children, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun," Fai said smoothly, putting a hand on either of the children's shoulders. 

"They don't look like you," the innkeeper replied, peering down at the princess and the boy. The old man had been nosy when they had requested only one room.

"They look more like their dear mother, may she rest in peace," Fai replied.

"And that one?" the man asked, jerking his thumb at a glowering Kurogane.

Fai smiled serenely. "You don't expect me to grieve forever, do you?"

The innkeeper sputtered, and Kurogane wrapped a possessive arm around the mage's slim waist.

Strictly to keep up appearances, of course.  
---


	11. Jealous

Title: Jealous  
Date Written: 11/15/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Fai/Kurogane, OC (Marissa)  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Based off a longer requested story. Crosses over with my NaNoWriMo stories.  
---  
Another world, another host. Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona had left nearly a month ago with Calgen, the eldest son, to find the feather. 

It was nice being around mages again, to catch up with his own kind. Tobias, the second son, was kind enough to Fai, but it got lonely.

Especially with Kurogane so... occupied.

Marissa, Tobias' twin, wasn't courtly. She was brash and cocky, but she moved with an elegance Fai didn't possess.

And she held Kurogane's complete attention.

Fai hated to admit it, but he was jealous.

Kurogane never looked at _him _like he looked at _her_.  
---


	12. Dessert

Title: Desert  
Date Written: 12/25/05  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Fai/Kurogane  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Written for the 12daysofchristmas lj community. Set in Outo.  
---  
"Kurogane!" Fai sang, sliding up to the bar with his usual smile on his face. 

The ninja just glared at the blonde mage.

"I know you don't like sweets, but I want you to try this please," he asked, placing a plate in front of Kurogane. Two slices of a fruit about the same color of Fai's hair were arranged artistically on the plate, drizzled with something sweet-smelling and sticky-looking.

"What is it?"

"It's a pear. In my world they're darker, but they're used as a desert."

Kurogane tentatively tried a bite, nodding as he chewed. "S'good."

Fai's answer was a real smile.  
---


	13. I'm Dreaming

Title: I'm Dreaming...  
Date Written: 12/25/05  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Kurogane, Fai, Tomo, Yomi, Chiyo-chan (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Requested drabble. Crossover with Azumanga Daioh! God this one was fun to write  
---  
"So, lemme get this straight," Tomo Takino said, pointing her chopsticks at a sulking Kurogane and a brightly smiling Fai. "You two are from different worlds?" 

"That would be correct," Fai answered, nodding politely.

"And you're looking for this feather thing?"

"Also correct," came the reply from the mage.

"And this magic feather thing--according to something that looks like a talking meat bun with ears--is inside our friend Chiyo-chan?"

"That about sums it up."

"That explains why she's so smart," Tomo said, skewering a piece of meat to nibble on it thoughtfully.

Yomi Mizuhara's head thudded on the table. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming..."  
---


	14. Happy

Title: Happy  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran, Fai (mentioned), Kurogane (mentioned), White Mokona (mentioned)  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: None  
Notes: OMG, teh evil!het.  
---  
Sakura couldn't remember much about her life. What she could remember were snatches from here and there, voids she couldn't fill driving her crazy. 

She wasn't a whole person, she knew, but she tried her best to be helpful: She helped Fai with cooking in whatever world they were in; she tried to help Kurogane but usually ended up in the ninja's way; and she looked after Mokona (who, in turn, looked out for her).

She worried the most over Syaoran, though. He seemed so troubled, she just wanted to make him happy.

Whenever he was happy, she was genuinely happy too.  
---


	15. Cook

Title: Cook  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Maybe a little bit of Sakura bashing, but not much. All in good fun, I promise.  
---  
The three men in their little party smiled politely at Sakura as she handed out plates full of food. 

"It looks great," Syaoran said, sniffing the plate appreciatively.

"You three always cook, I thought it would be nice if I returned the favor," the princess said with a smile, sitting across from them. "Go ahead, eat."

Three forks shoveled into the food, three mouths opened to take bites.

Three men paused, eyes wide.

"Is it good?" Sakura asked hopefully, smiling brightly when her three companions nodded. "That's great!"

The moment Sakura had her back to them, all three leaned over and spit out the food.  
---


End file.
